


(K)eine Ruine

by Lymsleia



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen, places
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Die Ruinen von Madain Sari waren viel mehr als nur ein paar alte Ruinen. Zumindest war das die Antwort, die man bekommen hätte, wenn man sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, Eiko zu fragen.</i> - Eikos Alltag, pre-game</p>
            </blockquote>





	(K)eine Ruine

Die Ruinen von Madain Sari waren viel mehr als nur ein paar alte Ruinen. Zumindest war das die Antwort, die man bekommen hätte, wenn man sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, Eiko zu fragen.   
Besucher gab es an diesem Ort selten. Seit dem Sturm vor vielen Jahren, von dem ihr Großvater erzählt hatte, lebten in Madain Sari nur noch Eiko und die Mogrys, aber das hatte sie nicht daran gehindert, es sich dort wohnlich einzurichten. Ein bisschen chaotisch war das schon, denn in welcher anderen Küche fand man schon Bücher neben den Kochtöpfen und eine Anglerausrüstung unter dem Herd? Die kleine Esper jedenfalls fand immer, was sie suchte, und hatte schließlich keine andere Küche zum Vergleich.

Es war auch nicht so, als würde ihr schnell langweilig werden. Madain Sari war der perfekte Ort, um Verstecken zu spielen, denn in all den umgestürzten Häusern und den Hügeln aus aufgetürmtem Geröll konnte sich ein Mogry leicht verbergen, und Eiko verbrachte oft Stunden damit, nach Momo, Mochi und den anderen zu suchen. Sie liebte es, sich von hinten an ihre Freunde anzuschleichen, wenn sie sie endlich gefunden hatte, und sie zu erschrecken.  
"Kupo!" riefen sie dann immer und versuchten, mit ihren kleinen Flügelchen davonzuflattern, aber meistens war das Mädchen schneller.

Wenn sie des Spielens müde wurde, machte sie sich manchmal auf den Weg zum Dorf der Orklinge. Natürlich musste sie dabei aufpassen, dass sie nicht von einem der Monster erwischt wurde, die aus dem Nebel um den Baum Ifar kamen, aber sie war zuversichtlich, dass ihr nichts passieren würde. Sie und Mogu würden schon aufeinander aufpassen und es jedem Monster zeigen, das es wagte, sie anzureifen!  
Die Orklinge selbst durften Eiko und ihre kleine Mogryfreundin natürlich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Manchmal sahen sie aber doch einen roten Bommel oder eine blaue Haarsträhne und liefen fluchend hinter der Diebin her, die es wagte, ihr Dorf zu betreten, ohne vorher "Cheerio" zu sagen, und die dann auch noch Unmengen an Obst mitgehen ließ.

Schwer bepackt kam Eiko dann gegen Abend wieder zurück nach Madain Sari, und die Mogrys erwarteten sie schon sehnsüchtig. Zusammen gingen sie zu den Wandgemälden, einem der wenigen Plätze in der ganzen einstmals so prächtigen Stadt, die noch intakt waren. Freilich war Eiko zu jung, um die Esperstadt vor ihrer Zerstörung gesehen zu haben, aber sie konnte sich die Gemälde immer und immer wieder ansehen, ohne dass sie es leid wurde. Da gab es Bilder von einem riesigen Drachen, von einem geflügelten Turm, einer Wasserschlange und vielem, vielem mehr.

Das Mädchen erinnerte sich an die Erzählungen ihres Großvaters und konnte einigen der abgebildeten Wesen Namen zuordnen, aber für andere dachte sie sich auch einfach welche aus. Ob der alte Mann mit dem Stab vielleicht Umpapa hieß? Oder dieses Monster, das nur aus einem riesigen Mund bestand und ihr ein bisschen Angst machte - das hieß doch bestimmt Roar-rar?   
Eines Tages, so hatte ihr Großvater gesagt, würde sie wie alle Esper in der Lage sein, all diese Wesen zu sich zu rufen. Dann könnte sie das kleine grüne Kätzchen fragen, ob es wohl wirklich Glitzerchen hieß.

Meistens blieb Eiko noch ein bisschen wach, wenn die Sterne am Himmel erschienen, und manchmal nahm sie sich auch das Boot, das in der Nähe ihrer Küche in einer Bucht lag, und ruderte ein bisschen im flachen Wasser herum. Von dort aus hatte man einen herrlichen Ausblick, nicht nur auf die Sterne, sondern auch auf Madain Sari.   
Hätte man Eiko gesagt, dass das nur ein paar alte Ruinen seien, hätte sie wirklich aufs energischste protestiert.   
Ruinen, pah! Das war doch ihr Zuhause!


End file.
